the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Order of Zulu
The Dark Continent has long been home to an Order of Adepts whose lifeblood is the soul of Africa. Born from various folk religions, each with its own name for a Supreme Being, these indigenous African Adepts are alike in nature and are collectively known to the other Orders as the Zulu. Aspect Of God: Creator of Africa (each sect has its own Name for their idea of a Supreme Being) Zulu Degrees Facts: -Zulu have powers centered around Africa itself, copying the abilities of signature flora and fauna and control of the landscape itself. The majority of Zulu are found within the continent, although the Zulu have sizable 'colonies' in areas of the world where their ethnic people have immigrated to. America and Europe being chief among these colony centers. -In America, the Black Church is a stronghold for the Zulu to operate within. -Zulu do not have Factions the way other Orders do. They are divided into Sects based on regional folk religions, each possessing its own name and identity for God. These Sects are traditionally competitive with one another, leading to a complete disruption of any inter-Order unity. -The Order of Zulu is only called Zulu because it was the Zulu uprising that gave the Order as a whole an identity to the other Adepts outside of Africa. Other Adepts who visit Africa are often surprised to discover that only one sect within the Order identifies as Zulu, with the others actually being offended by the label. -The Queen of Sheba is held as being one of the first Zulu, certainly one of the more historically prominent members of the Order. -The Kingdom of Lalibela is especially important to the Zulu Order. -The Barons of Bondye, the Chapter for all practitioners of Haitian religious mysticism, is also important to the Zulu Order. Haitian religion, often termed Voodoo, was an outgrowth of certain African belief-systems that were transplanted into the New World via the Atlantic slave trade. Hundreds of years later, the Barons still possess strong ties to their ancestral homeland. -Many members of the Zulu Order have accepted Africanised versions of Christianity or Islam as their Tribe of choice. However, many others have opted to remain loyal to their folk religions. -It's something of a scandal, but not all members of the Zulu are black. White immigrants, Arabs and even some Asians who have fallen in love with their new home have become Zulu. These groups are minorities within the Order, but they do exist. -Most Zulu Sects have rich and vibrant worship styles, filled with song and dance and flamboyant colors. -The Zulu Order is quite diverse: some of them live modern lives complete with laptops and cell phones. Others live with spear and shield in the African bush. -It's a stereotype that the Zulu have a capacity for crossing vast distances with ease. But it is true many Zulu develop powers that allow them to run for miles without tiring. References: -https://www.pinterest.com/benjaminstyles7/order-of-zulu/ -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Religion_in_Africa